A Moment's Notice
by Rinji-Mironerru
Summary: Cloud lives his care-free days unaware of the impending doom of the adult world crashing into them like a meteor. How will he cope with his first love? In fact, just who is this mysterious figure of the past troubling him so much? Smut later.


A Moment's Notice

The windows creak, and the wind carries papers across the floor for a short journey of rustling and disarray. An intrepid blond spike made its way out of the warm sanctuary underneath the 180 centimeter bulge under the blanket. Dawn had not broken, yet the alarm clock insisted that its master awoken. The thing had a gender- and he would have taken a shower had not he already known that the water would be colder than dirty steel pipes it came out of. Everything was folded neatly and the house was always kept tidy as if expecting someone to return. Foot steps padded onto the next room where the sink turned on and water gushed out. The daily hygiene routine had been completed, therefor breakfast was in order. Unfortunately, our spiky blond haired hero was not aware of the events that would lay out from this day forward.

* * *

Cloud yawned tiredly, finding this daily routine a burden upon himself. He knew that his parents had truly abandoned him due to financial problems but going this far as to leave him with an almost empty house ever since his second year in middle school caught him completely off guard. Of course the ever officious social workers had tried to pry him from his home but his neighbor found a way to keep them away for now - so far. The thought of breakfast amused him, for it was nothing but a memory. It wasn't that he couldn't eat, but it was because he didn't have an appetite in the morning.

Following an ubrupt yet familiar knock came an equally familiar voice," Cloud, are you awake?"

A girl wearing jet back rubber-like spandex suit accompanied by a tuxedo jacket attempted to peek inside. He let her in and then returned to his seat. She greeted him properly and immediately set the kettle on fire.

"So, how've you been?" The amber haired girl folded her hands together, staring in respectful silence.

Inaudable mumbling escaped his mouth as he acted casually.

"I see. Well, on any note. My dad asked me to bring this over and to tell you not to stay too late, although it's only five in the morning, because you know you have to leave at six or else you'll be late." Cissnei patted away the invisible dust on her jacket and stood up, waving salutations and closing the door.

_"I know that... you don't have to tell me every week."_

Cloud wasn't a morning person at all. Every second of sleep was cherished to its full extent and yet it failed to satisfy his needs. The sweat clothes were removed and replaced immediately by lesser cold protective clothing. The old fashioned watch on his hand read 5:44 as he left the house, locking it up to make sure no one would steal the few items that exist inside. Hands kept themselves inside pockets for warmth as the wind blew his hair to one side, but once it died down the spikes would magically reform themselves back into its signature style. His final destination was in fact school, but on the way he would preform odd jobs for whatever cash he could rake up early in the morning. Then, in the afternoon he would work at the grocery store then at a bakery for his main source of income.

His expression was fierce, but the eyes underneath the furrowed brows were always so soft and bluish green, every now and then seeming to hold luminescent qualities. Dawn finally found its way and the sun provided a layer of warmth to all those coming out to worship its light. This was always a trigger of reaction that caused the blond to come to life and set away his cynical ways and find life the most incredible thing that one could cherish other than-

_"Bad memories...can't get me down right now! Chin up, back straight, hands to side, and smile."_

The most interesting part of his daily stroll was seeing everything coming to life first hand. Even witnessing the dew on grass glistening at its peak made him rise up so early in the morning every day. His friends drew out of their dark cozy caves as well to walk the dog or simply enjoy the scenes. He waved at the elderly as they passed by, showing their smiles with or without a dazzling pair.

"Oh my, it's Cloud again!"

"Hi there, dear!"

The two old women who always seemed to have something for him to do beckoned him over.

"What may I do for you today?"

"Oh my, your manners seem extra polished today."

The other giggled in agreement.

"Well, you see, it seems my dog has ran away. I'm not sure why Pochipochi would do such a thing but I have no idea where he could have gone. If you see him tell him that granny's waiting for him to come back."

"Would you do that for us, dear?"

"No, problem."

His smile seemed to keep the elderly alive in this vicinity. They grabbed his hand and patted some money inside.

"Payment in advance, honey."

"Um, but I cant-"

"No, 'buts' ," she said in a stern voice.

"That's right just take it and get on to school to become that doctor like you've always wanted, and that will be thanks enough for us."

He nodded and waved as he continued his morning stroll. The sun was at its peak of the morning and children around his age seemed to be swarming in the same direction as he was. However, there always seemed to be an invisible barrier of whispers and glances at him, yet he was oblivious. He noticed a pudgy tail sticking out of the bushes, immediately associating it for pochipochi and so, he called out its name. The dog appeared, earning squeals from girls and jumping into Cloud's arms, snuggling in comfortable as if it was an angel.

Cloud shrugged and stroked him as the bell rang and the speakers announcing it time for classes to almost begin. There wasn't a choice, the dog would have to be returned immediately after school. The dog whined as he placed in his backpack, carrying his books instead. He wandered to the back where his seat was and placed the sack down carefully. The dog couldn't stop its whining, drawing attention to Cloud from everyone in the morning.

"Is there something wrong, Cloud?"

"Umm, that's... no noth-"

The inconspicuous whine made it apparent that there was an animal inside the room.

"You know it's school rules not to have pets at school."

"I know but I found him and-"

The teacher spoke in a stern voice and sighed," You shouldn't pick up things you find on the way to school. I guess there's no other choice but to let you let it out at the school gates."

Cloud hung his head," Okay."

He turned around towards his backpack only to find it chewed out of. The hair behind his neck rose knowing well that there was a rogue puppy on the loose. Almost consequently, a girl yelped as she kicked at something gnawing at her backpack. Everyone either backed away or was assisting Cloud in capturing the criminal. It escaped through the door and ran in a direction Cloud was all to familiar with. He took action and ran out of classroom, leaving people in chaos.

"Get back here!!!"

The terrified canine found its way outside to the sports area. Those practicing for their first period made it apparent enough to the way the fleeing critter was headed. Cloud tried to stop him before it reached to that place. Out of breath but having found his prey, Cloud leaned against the wall and peaked inside of the swimming pool section, startled to find a group of boys pointing at a dog swimming around the pool like a natural. A gasp came from the crowd as the team captain dragged himself out of the water with the mischievous puppy.

"Who's dog is this?"

His signature icy cold glare sent chills up their spines but at the same time it was what brought them all together for he was what they aspired to be at some point.

"Uh-uh we don't know. It just ran in here all of a sudden."

Cloud dared not look for he knew that voice all too well, it was similar then only more alluring now. His heart beat raced as he remembered the events of what had happened back then. As embarrassing as it was it had tattooed itself into his memories.

* * *

_The chilly seasonal winds kicked in and the blond boy awoke extremely tiredly. His parents had finally settled down their argument and rest in bed. For some reason, he seemed very dizzy and tired that morning. His head was burning and it was cold so he wore extra layers. He would cough and with each cough feel extreme pain course through his throat._

_The walk to school was slower than usual and his eyelids wanted to close. It was like that throughout the school day as if he hadn't any energy. However, once club activities came into role his remaining supply of energy burned itself. Swimming was his passion and it pumped adrenaline through his veins._

_The whistle blew initiating the start of practice. Everyone was in the pool, swimming in their respective lanes, following the order that the swim team captain had given them. _

_"C'mon guys! Work harder! We've gotta be those punks at XX middle school!" _

_Cloud regained strength and energy every time he heard those words being spoken by that person. _

_The whistle blew once more after time had passed and many people went to the locker room to change. Cloud was still in the pool, drifting around lazily. The swim team captain yelled at him a few times but no reaction. A few seconds passed and still nothing, and so he blew the whistle splashing water into Cloud's drifting body. It wasn't unusual for a boy to play dead but this one held out for quite a while. That was when he realized Cloud wasn't playing. He dove in picking up Cloud in a fell swoop and rolling his body onto the side._

_The first thing that Cloud saw as his eyes opened were his swim team captain's blushed face descending and ascending onto his. With each descend was a soft touch on his lips and then a force of air. Sound drowned itself and then finally every sense came back as he felt a spasm within himself, forcing the water to part. _

_He swore it was a dream, but it felt too real. The boy fell onto his butt and warned Cloud._

_"You might wanna take care of that thing in your swimming trunks." He pointed at it casually._

_Cloud's face turned a shade of red that no one knew it could. He covered the embarrassment with his hands, running away with his back hunched forwards. The teammates returned from the locker room to say goodbye to the captain, bumping into Cloud and letting him easy access as his face and neck shone red. _

_"What's up with Cloud?"_

_"I don't know. He wasn't in there with us just now was he?"  
_

_"Nope."_

_Cloud felt immense guilt within himself. Tears were signs of weakness leaving his body, but at the same time, the mental note of the truth only hurt more. He laid on his back as it pressed against his boxers painfully. Before he could think of what was happening, a towel wrapped around his face and held him down. A hand wandered down to his arousal and it released him of the tension. He cried out a warning as he felt something ready to come out, but the hand didn't stop and the strength within his arms sapped away in one bliss full moment of ecstasy. _

_His eyelids shut and he fell into darkness, waking up later in school to find himself dressed, blushed and with a head ache. _

_.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .- .- .- .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. o_O_

_"Several times I've recalled that moment in my dreams, but I could not piece the puzzle together. The only answer I've found was that it was him. Yet, here I am again. Hiding cowardly in the shadows too afraid to retrieve that dog from him who I've high suspicion on. This is really really really bad."_


End file.
